Please, Kakashi sensei
by GooeyGummiBears
Summary: Sasuke is failing Kakashi's class so his sensei offers him exta credit, but it's not the kind Sasuke expected. Going to be a collection of one-shots . WARNING extreme yaoi. Rated M so if you're too young to read, don't get caught!
1. Please, KakashiSensei

**Please, Kakashi-Sensei**

By: GooeyGummiBears

**Sasuke's POV**

A giant, menacing red "F" was stamped on the paper Kakashi-sensei slipped onto my desk. _Not again, _I sighed as I examined my most recent test failure. _Goddamn it… I studied all night and an "F" was the best I could do? How? _I drummed my fingers against my desk in frustration, trying to figure out exactly what I had done wrong. I tried and tried and thought so hard I thought my mind was going to explode, but I came up empty handed. I knew if this test had been a month ago I would've aced it. However, these days my mind seemed to always be somewhere else. First of all, I couldn't get Naruto off my mind. I don't mean that the way it sounds… I can really care less about him, but he'd gotten himself hit by a car while he was drunk. I visited him ever day in the hospital, but it's all been just too weird. Needless to say, there were so many things on my mind that I couldn't count – let alone name – all of them.

Kakashi had been droning on and on as I had been deep in thought, but now his eyes were on me and his intense stare bored a hole right through me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I know some of you did badly on this exam, but don't worry," I heard him say. "I won't let anyone fail my class."

My eyes dropped back down to my paper and I blushed to the tips of my ears. I had a feeling I was the only one actually failing.

-x-

As the bell rang and everyone shuffled out, I followed, squeezing in the middle, trying to blend in like another sheep in the herd. But Kakashi-sensei is smarter than that.

"Sasuke-kun, can I see you for a moment?" he called to me through the crowd. My heart dropped in disappointment.

Slowing to a halt, I let everyone pass me and continued to my teacher's desk. He didn't look at me as he straightened up his papers and said, "Your essay was crap."

I would've blew up in his face if I would've had the energy. Could he be anymore blunt?

"Sorry, Sensei," I mumbled, not willing to look him in the eye

"Don't worry about it. You heard what I said right? No one –," I cut him off.

"—Fails your class, yeah, I know," I finished for him.

"Good," he said. "At least I know you've been paying attention. Here's the thing, the only way to keep from failing my class is extra credit. Do you think you're up for it?"

I looked at him puzzled, puzzled. He was one of those teachers known for refusing to give out extra credit. If you needed help him would just lector more in class and make everyone take tests.

So why was I an exception?

"S-Sensei, I don't understand, I thought you didn't give out extra credit," I told him. Was I failing his class so horribly that he thought it was the only possible way to bring my grade up?

"I know, but you're different, Sasuke-kun," he said, something edgy in his voice, almost like a growl.

Our eyes met for the first time in the whole conversation. My heart skipped a beat and as much as I pleaded, my body refused to let me look away.

I tried to swallow the knot in my throat as we stared at each other; there was something in his eyes that I couldn't place. I looked almost like… Lust. But that couldn't be it…

Suddenly, he stood up, breaking our eye contact. "You see, Sasuke," he said, smiling with a slight laugh in his voice. "You're special. And there's something I need. If you can give me what I need, I'll boost your grade. The thing is, though, you're the only person who can help me with this particular problem."

A chill ran down my spine as a breeze rushed through the classroom, rustling Kakashi's unruly grey hair. I took a step forward without even realizing. I needed that extra credit, I had worked so hard to get here, I couldn't just throw it away and fail…

He smirked, walked around his desk and closed the gap between us. "I was hoping you'd say yes," he whispered as he pulled down his mask and placed a light kiss on my neck.

My heart was racing. Somewhere inside I knew this is what Kakashi had meant, but my mind hadn't let me believe it. Now I was faced with the reality of it. And surprisingly, I didn't mind. In fact, those soft lips of his felt good against my skin.

I bit my lip, but couldn't suppress the blush that covered my face. I could feel the smile as my teacher kissed his way up my neck to my lips. I jumped back as his lips brushed mine, sending a shock through me. I gasped at the feeling.

"You seem to be enjoying this," he said, sounding on the edge of a light pant.

I reddened and back up further, only to bump into the desk behind me.

"There's no reason to be so shy with me, Sasuke-kun," he grinned, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Once again, he got rd of the space between us, only this time there was no where for me to run off to. His arms, gripping the desk in back of me, blocked either side of my body. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my awaiting lips.

His hand ran through my hair swiftly a few times and before I knew it, my shirt was being thrown to the floor. Strong hands gripped my arms and he began to kiss along my collar bone

**~Kakashi's POV~**

This boy, there was something about him that I just couldn't resist. I've been waiting for this moment since the second I fist laid eyes on his as he walked into my classroom. I'd dreamed about it almost everyday. If this was a dream, I'd never want it to end. I used to imagine just how good his lips would taste, or his skin, or his….

And, fuck, so far he tasted amazing.

I kissed my way down his chest, not missing my change to suck and nibble on his delicate skin. And those delicious noises that came from his mouth were making me grow harder every second. Damn this kid…. I want him so bad…

However, it wasn't until I got to that soft, pink nipple of his that I heard him really moan. It was a sweet cry for more and I could feel him growing as he pressed against my leg. As I sucked and bit on him, I could feel his legs trembling as if they were about to buckle.

Slowly, his hands stretched out to me and grabbed my shirt in clenched fists. He pulled and tugged with all his might, trying to free me of it. I smirked and helped him get me out of it.

I would never have imagined seeing Sasuke as shocked as he was at that moment. His hands shook as he felt my chest. His eyes were wide and I knew why. No one has every really seen me the way Sasuke was seeing me at that moment. I know I look completely average to anyone who didn't know me well. He was surprised to see my muscles and abs. But I could tell by the look on his face that he loved it as he took it all in.

"K-k-kakashi," he moaned. "Will you… Please… I need it or else I'll…" he trailed off, but I knew what he meant. He ground his hips into mine, pleading me to continue.

I could feel I was close to letting loose pre-cum with that adorable look he had, his face flushed completely red.

"Heh," I smirked. I'd give him exactly what he wanted, maybe even more.

I grabbed him, spun him around, and bent him over the desk.

"Do you want to beg for it, Sasuke-kun?" I whispered in his ear, licking the edge and grinding my erection on him.

"P-Please, Kakashi-sensei!" he moaned. "Please sensei!"

My whole body shivered. How I loved to hear the boy talk to me like that. Without meaning to, I growled. I stripped up both within seconds and already had a single finger invading him, searching for just the right spot. I hit the bundle of nerves and he cried out, almost screaming. I slipped a second finger in, then a third, trying to stretch him out as quickly as I could. I pulled then out after a minute or two and replaced it with my length. Pre-cum began to drip from me and I thrust into him. I didn't know what I was, the tight, hot feeling of him squeezing against me tight, or his loud screams. Together, it was like paradise.

I grabbed his cock and pumped it in time with my thrusts. I almost came every time he said my name or called me sensei, but I held back as long as I could.

Within minute, he came in my hand with a scream and a whimper. His warm cum dripping down my hand, the smell of his sweetness, the sound he made – take your pick – sent me over the edge and I erupted in him.

I pulled out slowly, completely out of breath. I held him in my arms as we both struggled to regain control. As my pants became less frantic, I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "The truth is, Sasuke-kun, I'm in love with you."

There was a silence between us for a moment, but finally Sasuke's eyes met mine and he whispered, "I think I love you too, Kakashi-sensei."

And I knew at that moment, I'd never want anyone else. I wanted it to be me and my Sasuke-kun, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! To tell the truth, that was really embarrassing for me to write, but I wanted to test out my yaoi skills, so please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!<strong>


	2. The Physical Exam

**Physical Exam **

By **GooeyGummiBears**

**Summary: Sasuke is forced to take a physical for work. Reluctantly, he goes but is surprised to see that Dr. Hatake is so attractive. Warning, this is complete and utter smut. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I sat restlessly in the cold, hospital waiting room, my foot tapping absent-mindedly as I watched the clock. There was nothing I hated more than hospitals. I knew there was nothing wrong with me. It's not like I have any diseases or infections. I was perfectly healthy. But no, I had to have a physical done by the company's doctor or I wouldn't be able to go to work anymore. Does that even make sense? If I had some kind of contagious infection, don't you think I'd have spread it already?

"Sasuke Uchiha?" a voice called. My head popped up and I saw a tall man with unruly grey hair standing in the doorway. My jaw tightened. He stood up straight, his hospital coat just reaching his knees. The bored look on his face seemed to fit him. I could hardly tear my eyes away from t=his tight, form fitting black shirt, which showed his muscles. _He is so fucking sexy, _I thought to myself. He looked around the room, looking for a response.

Suddenly, his grey eyes met mine. I stood quickly, feeling heat rush to my face. "Ah, is that you? Well, come in," he said.

**Kakashi's POV**

I looked around the room, searching for this "Sasuke Uchiha". However, no one seemed to be paying attention. Not that I was blaming them. Who wouldn't be bored in a hospital like this? It's so plain. White walls, gray floors; we don't even have paintings on the wall or a TV. Even I hated it here, and I worked here.

My eyes fells suddenly met those of a young raven's. He looked a bit sour, like he hated the thought of even being in a hospital. I couldn't help but shutter ever so slightly. His pale skin and jet black hair – his soft looking lips and the long legs that shown through his skin tight jeans. _Damn, _I thought, biting my lip. _If only he was my patient. _I wasn't sure if I'd ever seen someone as gorgeous as the kid before me.

He stood, his face turning a light shade of pink. My heart stopped as he watched me. A realization hit home: he was Sasuke Uchiha. I smiled brightly; secretly thankful I'd get to see more of his body.

"Ah, is that you? Well, com in," I said as I nervously walked back to the examination room.

**Sasuke's POV**

I tried my best to keep my knees from shaking and my palms from sweating as I followed him. He lead me into a small room with one of those hospital plastic or rubber hospital beds with the paper over them.

I took my seat on it while he took his on a roller chair across from me. His back was to me as he looked through my charts, setting it on the counter to scribble down a few notes. Curiously, I tried to peek over his shoulder, but I couldn't make out what it said. With a sigh and a pout, I leaned back onto the wall.

This would be my first physical and my fingers trembled with fear and nervousness. What was he going to do? Was it just going to be like a normal doctor's check up? Did I just have to pee in a cup and draw some blood? I wasn't too fond of needles, but I supposed it wasn't such a big deal. Hopefully, this would all be over in five minutes.

The doctor spun around to face me with a smile.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I'll be your doctor today. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Call me whatever you'd like." I nodded and gave a smile, shy smile and he continued, "I'll check you eyes first."

With that, he stood and took an instrument from his desk and was at my side. With a light brush, he moved my hair away from my ear. I blushed as his soft fingers grazed my skin. Glady, he wasn't looking at my face right at that moment. He looking in my ear for a minute, then proceeded to check the next one.

"Well, that looks fine," he said, marking my chart. "Next I'll check your heart. Can you please remove your shirt for me?"

I froze instantly. I'd had my heart checked before, but not once had the doctor ever asked me to take off my shirt. Was he up to something or was that just how he did it? I tried to keep the nervousness from my face, but I couldn't stop the sudden rush of heat. I knew my whole face was red with embarrassment, but I did as he told me. I felt entirely too cold without my shirt and I did everything I could to avoid his gaze.

**Kakashi's POV**

My heart leapt as he pulled of his shirt. I never thought he'd actually do it. I figured he'd give me a strange look and ask for a different doctor. But it was worth the try. Now, here he was, sitting right in front of me, half naked, his head low in an attempt to hide the blush in his cheeks. Who knows? Maybe the boy _wanted _me to see him without a shirt. The again, I was probably wrong.

I took out my stethoscope and placed it against his smooth chest. I listened to his heart beat for a minute and decided it was completely normal. However, I wasn't ready for the young raven to put his shirt on again just yet. So, I devised a plan.

"Hmm, that's strange, I can't really hear it. Let me try again," I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Cautiously, I moved closer to him. It took all of my might not to blush as I realized I had stepped between his open legs and was not standing so close that our thighs touched. His heart beat raced in my ears at the touch. "Your heart beat is rather quick," I told him, secretly teasing.

"Oh, uhh, sorry," he replied, his warm breath trailing down my shirt. With a smirk, I relocated the stethoscope on his chest, "accidentally" grazing his small, pink nipple with my thumb.

He gasped, his heart pounding faster and faster. He drew away from me in an attempt to conceal his racing heart.

**Sasuke POV**

I felt heat in my pants and something stiffen slightly at his touch. Gasping, I moved away, horrified at the thought of getting a boner in front of the doctor. I could sense the smile on his lips as he turned away. Picking up my chart once again, he said, "Your heart seems normal over all." With a small movement, he marked it off and looked back at me. "Now I'll have to check your stomach. Don't worry, we're almost done."

He walked up to me, this time he didn't have any medical instruments. I bit my lip as his hands were placed on my bare stomach. They were so warm that I couldn't help but want those hands all over me. I shuddered at the thought and turned my attention back to the man in front of me. His hands roamed every part of my stomach, gently caressing a spot here and there. Suddenly, his thumb rubbed the space between my belly button and the start of my black jeans. I moaned instinctively, and then _I _quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment.

His eyes met mine for a moment, and I just sat there, completely mortified.

"Did you like that Sasuke-kun?" he hissed seductively. The redness in my face deepened, but I didn't say anything. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Would you like more of it?"

My heart did a flip and my mind was suddenly covered in a haze of my arousal. I nodded simply and my hand fell from my face.

He smirked devilishly and placed a kiss on my lips. I moaned onto him and he continued to massage my back and stomach with his long, soft fingers.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Mm, Dr. Hatake," I listened to Sasuke murmur as I kissed my way down his neck. I couldn't believe this was happening. What were the chances of being able to treat such a delicious boy as him? And then be able to give him a "treat" afterwards? I growled against his shoulder at the very thought of being inside the boy.

"What would you like me to do, Sasuke-kun?" I panted, feeling his bulge against my leg.

"T-take me, please," he whimpered breathlessly. I smirked at the sound of him pleading. I could feel myself harden even more. I didn't answer him; I wasn't quite ready for that. Just a bit more foreplay before we got to the good stuff.

I bit his ear as I ground my erection into his and moaned as I heard him cry out for more. I watched his flushed face with a smile. He was just so fucking sexy. I ran my hands up and down his thighs and listened to him moan and whimper. Every reaction sent heat to my already throbbing dick. I wanted him so bad.

After running my fingers along his bulge, I yanked down his jeans and boxers and fell to my knees. He whimpered loudly – I could tell he was going crazy just knowing what I was about to do. My tongue snaked out and licked the tip of his cock. He groaned loud in response and pre-cum dripped slightly from him. Hungrily, I licked it all up and took him into my mouth. He almost scream as I began to suck harder and harder, swirling my tongue around him.

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't believe this was really happening. I must be dreaming. This had to be a dream; a fucking wonderful dream. There was nothing I could focus on other than Kakashi's hot, wet mouth around my cock, sucking and licking me hard. I couldn't take it, it was so amazing. My hand found the back of his head and my fingers tangled themselves in his hair, forcing him to deep-throat. I cried out in ecstasy and threw my head back as I came in his mouth.

I let out a deep breath and slumped against the wall and he stood up to face me. I smiled weakly at him.

"You're amazing," I said. He swallowed all my cum and even licked his lips.

"You taste amazing," he smirked. "I want to see you cum even more."

His words stirred heat in my dick and I found that, all of a sudden, my erection was coming back. I moaned and ran a hand through his hair. He roughly spun me around and pressed up against my back. His hand came out and began to pump my cock until I was completely hard again. Then, his hand left my member and on finger slowly entered me. I gasped in pain and bent over slightly, asking for more.

A second finger entered me and the two began to scissor and stretch me. I moaned, loving the feeling despite the pain. I wanted more and more. His fingers were to skinny; I needed something bigger.

Suddenly, they left me and a pressure was placed against my entrance. I shuddered, knowing exactly what it was and how much I wanted – needed – it inside me.

"P-please, Dr. Hatake, put it in – pound it in me," I whined. Ignoring me, he continued to tease my entrance. Before long, I could no longer take it. If I didn't have his cock in me, I'd just die. So I pressed down on his, making his dick enter me quickly and painfully. I screamed as his long, thick dick hit my sweet spot. A white light blinded my vision and tears stung at the corners of my eyes.

He waited for a moment, letting me adjust to his size. To tell him to continue, I lightly pushed on him again, his erection just barely sliding against my prostate. Electricity shot through my whole body and left me covered in pleasure-filled tingles. I moaned in delight.

Grunting, he slid out almost completely and slowly come back to my spot. With each hit, I groaned and whimpered in bliss.

"Faster. Harder," I commanded and he happily complied; striking me quicker and more forcefully. I was seeing white as he pounded into me. Pre-cum dripped down my neglected member. Kakashi kissed and licked down my neck and shoulder and his hand wrapped around my cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. With in seconds, I released my seed in a blinding, white hot mess and a scream. Right after, he let go inside of me as well.

After riding out his erection, he pulled out and slumped against me.

"You're amazing, Sasuke-kun," he whispered, completely out of breath.

With a small smile I responded, "So are you, Kakashi."

x

After getting cleaned up and redressing, Kakashi gave me a farewell kiss and led me to the door.

"Come back again soon, ok?" he murmured into my ear and pushed the door open for me.

We both froze. Outside was twenty some people crowded around the door. The doctors gave us and evil stare and shook their heads disapprovingly. Apparently, we'd been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again. Here's story #2. Hope you liked it and it wasn't complete crap (yes it was). Please review!<strong>


	3. Bite Your Lip

**Bite Your Lip**

**Summary: **Cruel Itachi doesn't think Sasuke is old enough to stay home alone, so he sticks his with a babysitter. Did he think Sasuke wouldn't turn this situation to his advantage?

**Warnings? Pure smut. The end**

**Oh and sorry for the crappiness I haven't written anything in like forever. I hope you like it anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

My narrowed, scarlet eyes bore holes into the taller, older version of myself. Itachi stared back, seemingly unfazed by my menacing glare.

"Face it, Sasuke," he sighed, his patience visibly beginning to wear thin. "You're not an adult as of yet, so I'm not going to leave you home alone."

"I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself!" I growled through clenched teeth as I stabbed at my steak, wishing I could at least kill my already dead dinner, since my brother was off limits.

"I didn't ask, and I don't care what you _think _you're capable of. The fact is, _I _don't think you can take care of yourself and that's the end of it." He broke eye contact, per his usual routine when he wanted a conversation to end.

But, I refused to let that happen. "I'm not a baby, hence I don't need a babysitter," I barked back at him.

"I'm not getting you a babysitter."

"Fine! Maid, whatever you want to call it!"

"I'm not getting you a maid, either. If I don't trust you alone by yourself, why would I trust you alone with a female?" he questioned, giving me a disapproving, almost disgusted, look. "You are a growing boy after all."

My fists slammed against the dinner table, causing a small quake to shoot through the whole kitchen. I shot him a glare as hot as fire before I turned and stomped off to my room.

x

The maid – butler, or whatever – arrived in the dead of night, the soft hum of the car he came in waking me up from my light sleep. I didn't run to the window to watch him enter the house like I figure most people would do.

No, I didn't care. I didn't want him in my house. And I sure as hell _never _wanted to meet him.

So, instead of heading downstairs to meet my new caretaker, I closed my eyes and tried my best to drift back to sleep.

Yet, still, my mind couldn't help but try to focus on the light murmurs from downstairs along with the faint sound of footsteps.

With an irritated hiss, I pulled the blanket around my shoulder and shifted onto my side. It was going to be a long night…

x

The warm, safe feeling of the Sun's heat against my cheek was what woke me up in the morning. My eyes fluttered open, immediately squinting at the light that filled the room. It was just like every other morning; both my body and mind were upset at the face that nature had woken me when I could've easily gotten an extra hour of sleep.

Except, today wasn't just any morning, I remembered. Today, the sent of eggs, bacon, and pancakes wafted up from downstairs to greet my nose.

The mere thought of food and the rumble in my stomach made my grogginess dissipate. After taking a deep breath, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and hopped off, not even caring enough to fix my deep purple blanket before heading out.

I knew Itachi was already gone. I knew he wasn't the one who had so thoughtfully made me breakfast. No, he hadn't done that in years. It had been _him_ – the new butler. He was probably trying to get on my good side since Itachi had probably warned him that I could be a pain to those I didn't like.

Well, it was too late for that poor sap. I already hated him.

I took my time getting to the kitchen, slowly hopping down each stair and exaggerating each step forward. I hadn't bothered getting dressed. Instead I'd decided to join my caretaker for breakfast in nothing but my blue, plaid boxers.

Some where deep down, I hoped Itachi had hired a man that was just like the gardener and my tutor – and really everyone else he had hired before. I wanted him to be a huge snob – the kind of butler who refused to work for anyone who wasn't rich, elite, or – dare I say – batman.

That way, I could send him running out the door before the week was out, as if bad manners and sloppiness were contagious.

The thought almost made me smile… Almost.

My feet came in contact with the smooth, chilled linoleum tiles that covered the kitchen floor, alerting me to where I was before I looked up.

Before me stood a tall man with his back to me as he flipped a pancake at the stove. He worked soundlessly, his body relaxed and one hand slipped lazily in the pocket of his midnight black tuxedo.

Just then, his head turned slightly and his eyes flickered to me.

"You must be Sasuke," he said. I could almost feel the silk like softness of his voice, it made my heart pound a little faster, much to my dismay.

My lips pursed into a thin, pale line and my arms folded against my chest in defiance. He simply smiled in response, his eyes turning into crescents. Without realizing it, my jaw clenched. This man was…hot.

The thought made me want to throw up.

"I'm Kakashi,," he continued, taking the last pancake from the pan and setting my plate.

I purposefully looked away from him, unsure and uneasy about how my body might react to him if I didn't. "I didn't ask," I replied in monotone as I took a seat, not failing to realize he had already poured me orange juice and that the food looked delicious.

He smiled again, not the reaction I was hoping for, as he went to wash the dishes. "You didn't have to," he replied.

I slipped a few, cautious bites into my mouth as I pretended not to watch him but did none the less. The food melted on my tongue, bursting into fit of flavor. I had never tasted something so delicious in my life – and I hated him for it.

Coming back o reality, my eyes narrowed at the happy go lucky man. "That was supposed to be an insult."

I scarfed down the rest of the food like I hadn't eaten in years as he shrugged his reply. "No harm done."

He was beginning to piss me off, big time. "You're entitled to do anything I say, aren't you?"

"Yes," he replied casually as I stood from my chair. "Whatever you want – whatever you need – all you have to do is ask. I _am _your servant, after all."

His eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke the last words. His gaze was so hot, so intense, it almost felt naught; so much so that my cheeks began to burn a bright red and I stumbled on my way back to my room.

x

I was lying on my back, staring up at my ceiling and biting my lip as a knock was softly placed on my door. My heart immediately sped up and I growled, "Come in," unhappy that he made me react in such a way after it had taken so long to calm down.

Kakashi sauntered in warily, his dyed grey hair an unruly mess, and closed the door behind him.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked, pale red eyes twinkling.

_Yes, _I wanted to say, _you,_ but kept my teeth concentrated on my lip. I heard him sigh ever so lightly as he walked over to the edge of my bed and sat down, his eyes calculating me.

"I was hoping we could be friends."

I didn't reply to him. Instead, I watched him, feeling as if the glare I was shooting him was enough to say 'too bad'.

His hand slowly rose, as if asking permission for something. I didn't know what he wanted to do, so I didn't give him a nod of approval, but I was too proud to flinch away from his touch. He took it as an ok and stared into my eyes as he put his thumb to my bottom lip, pulling it from the confines of my teeth.

"You shouldn't bite your lip, it's a bad habit," he whispered.

Before I knew it all my blood had rushed to one part of my body. Obviously not leaving enough in my brain to think, because before I knew it, I was tangling my hands in that messy, unruly hair and slamming my lips against his so hard that it hurt my teeth.

_Fu-uck,_ my mind screamed as the dent in my boxers grew. He tasted so sweet, like apple cinnamon. I wanted to taste. I wanted _so badly _to taste.

But before I could shove my tongue in his mouth, he withdrew from me, panting.

"You know, kissing strangers is also a bad habit," he breathed.

"Aren't you supposed to do as I tell you?"

He nodded.

"Then shut the fuck up and kiss me," I growled, pulling him back to me so I could achieve my goal. I thought I might cum the moment his tongue came in contact with mine. The taste was even stronger now and the sleek feel was to die for. I pressed harder against him, pulling at his clothes as I forced him on top of me.

As I ground my erection onto his growing one, he immediately pulled away.

"I don't think we – "

"Shut up," I hissed, lust burning in my eyes and in my boxers as well. "I'm your master, and I want you to fuck me. So you're going to do it."

He gulped before nodding, "Yes master."

My dick throbbed for him as he called me 'master'. I had never heard anything so sexy in my life. I grabbed his shirt and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips as I plucked off each of his buttons, not caring that I was ruining his shirt. I licked my lips as I pressed my palms against his hard chest.

A thick groan escaped his parted lips as my thumb brushed against his nipple.

I wanted to hear that sound again.

Flicking my fingers over both of the small nubs, he began to twitch and squirm under my touch, a look of pure ecstasy written on his face. An evil smirk graced my lips as I bent over to replace one of my fingers with my tongue.

"Sasuke! Ah!" he cried out and I immediately stopped.

"That's 'master' to you," I growled. "I'll punish you the next time you forget that."

He nodded weakly and gulped, his back arching toward me in need.

I instantly complied, returning my tongue to the hard nub, swirling my way around it before taking it between my teeth and sucking gently.

"Fuck…." he breathed between cries of want. I smiled against his skin, feeling the heat radiate off the smooth, pale surface and loving the noises he was making. With each teasing lick and kiss I placed down his stomach, he let out groans and gasps of pleasure, but I wanted more.

I wanted him to scream my name.

I wanted him to make _me _scream.

When I got to my prize, I growled, not realizing how much I wanted it before I had began ripping his pants off. I tossed them to the floor along with his boxers and mine.

My heart stopped as I caught sight of his dick.

It was huge. The biggest I'd ever seen, and I could feel pre-cum drip from me as I thought of the painful pleasure I'd be enduring soon.

With that thought, I plunged his dick into my mouth, giving it hard, quick licks as I began to suck hungrily. His reaction was my fuel and I began to suck harder as a muffled scream tore from his lips. I could feel on of his hands tangle into my spikes, egging me on while the other clutched my bed sheets for dear life. He tasted so good, almost better than the sweet apple cinnamon of his mouth. I wanted more. I wanted all he could give me. I could taste the gooey liquid as pre-cum oozed from his slit. After licking it up, I sucked on it like a straw, trying my hardest to draw more out. It tasted like heaven.

The hand on the back of my neck tightened at this and he pressed me deeper on his cock. So deep, I gagged and bit him slightly.

"!" he screamed out of pure ecstasy and his dick twitched deep in my mouth, signaling that he was close.

But no, he couldn't, not yet. I hadn't gotten all my fun yet.

So, without a moments hesitation, I withdrew, a line of saliva still connecting me to his huge member.

He groaned in disappointment, throwing his head back, "I was so – "

"Shut up and fuck me," I growled, my narrowed eyes daring him.

I could see his Adam's apple bob with a gulp as his eyes widened, hands immediately running down my chest and grabbing on to my ass. Though it was hard, I managed to suppress the groan that threatened to spill from my lips.

For a split second, mischief flashed in his eyes and a sudden, searing pain shot through my left ass cheek.

"!" I screamed, having never been hit in such a way before.

He had slapped me.

Even as a red, hand print formed on my ass, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm _your_ master now," he growled, and cruelly slammed me down on his cock – no stretching, no lube, no preparations, only my saliva serving as an aid.

Another scream ripped from my lips as I fell against his chest, my eyes tearing up. But there was no time to relax or adjust, because before I knew it, he was pounding into me. His hands were planted firmly on my ass, using me as leverage – pulling me up as he pulled out and slamming me down as he came up to meet me.

There was so much pain, I couldn't bare it, but at the same time, each stroke hit me in that one spot that made me see white. My whole body was on fire, the tears running down my face feeling like ice and I held tightly onto his shoulders like my life depended on it.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _my mind screamed as I bit down on his shoulder to keep myself from screaming out loud. But, as he removed on hand from my ass to pump my cock in rhythm with his thrusts, I could no longer keep quiet.

"Kakashi!" I screamed, feeling that build up of ecstasy fill my body to the brim like hot steam.

"Sasuke…" he groaned, throwing his head back as a small scream left his perfect, pink lips. I could feel his explosion into me. I could feel the ropes and ropes of cum filling me up until they began to spill out.

It was all too much.

Before I knew it, I had shot my hot, white cum all over his stomach and chest, falling off of him in sweet exhaustion.

We were both panting, our chest rising and falling quickly and out of rhythm. For every breath I took, I could feel my heart beat one hundred times. I squeezed my eyes shut, not coming down from my euphoric high. I gulped hard, trying to calm myself.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around my and I was pulled in to my caretaker. He murmured something into my hair and hummed quietly before pressing a kiss on top of my head.

_Oh, _I thought, _so he's one of those_.

I forcefully pushed him away and glared. Something in his expression darkened.

"Go take a shower," I growled, getting up and heading for my own bathroom and slamming the door.

x

Once I was showered and dressed, I checked up on him. He was showered as well – thankfully the scent of my cum had been washed off. Yet, he still looked like he just had the hottest sex of his life.

Which was probably true…. Or so I hoped…

His tux was wrinkled and the white collared shirt he was wearing was missing a few buttons.

The sound of a car approaching made his head snap up and a look of worry cross his face. I leaned against the wall, watching him as he hurriedly pulled on his shoes. I could hear the engine of the car turn off. There were footsteps. He tucked in as much of his shirt as he could, but I didn't fail to notice the small piece he had overlooked. A key turned in the door and it was suddenly opened.

Itachi stepped in, looking extremely tired after his twelve hour shift. What could possible exhaust him so, I'd never understand.

I turned to him, a smug smile placed on my lips.

Red eyes met mine for a moment before confusion shone in them. The eyes flickered suddenly to Kakashi, who was quickly moving toward the opened door. As he glided past, Itachi eyed him with a bewildered look. Taking in his messy, wet hair, his crooked tie, missing buttons, and the way part of his shirt hung out from his pants.

Kakashi blew passed him, closing the door on his way out. It took a moment before Itachi turned back to me.

"You didn't – "

I shrugged, the smile still on my face, and pushed off the wall to hop back to my room.

Itachi groaned as he face palmed, his back hitting the door and sliding down until he was sitting.

"Not again, he growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow everyone, it's been forever. I hope you all enjoyed the smutty smuttiness! I haven't written anything in, like, forever! I hope I'm not <strong>_**that **_**rusty. I'm really sorry about taking so long. I just haven't been able to find the time, what with being a freshman and all. Anyways, reviews as always, pretty please! Please!**

**Also, if anyone had and good ideas for this, I'd be grateful for them because it isn't as easy as you'd think for me to come up with plots (or semi-plots, since they're not really plots) for this. Thanks.**

**Also #2, for those of you who read See Yourself Through My Eyes, I'm sorry about the long wait T^T. I have about half of it done, but I'm not sure how to continue it at the moment. No worries though, it'll come to me, so hopefully that'll be up very soon.**

**-Gummi Out**


End file.
